The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology for a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a technology which is useful when applied to electrical testing of a semiconductor integrated circuit performed by pressing the probe needles of a probe card against the electrode pads of a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A structure of a prober having probe needles (contact terminals) formed by using a manufacturing technology for a semiconductor integrated circuit device, an insulating film, and wires for extraction, a manufacturing method thereof, and a technology which allows probe testing to be implemented by using the prober even with respect to chips having test pads arranged with a narrower pitch are disclosed in each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-283280 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-50146 (Patent Document 2 (corresponding to PCT International Publication No. WO 95/34000)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-201427 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-308423 (Patent Document 4), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-23615 (Patent Document 5 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,230)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-97471 (Patent Document 6 (corresponding to European Patent Publication No. EP 1022775)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150594 (Patent Document 7 (corresponding to European Patent Publication No. EP 0999451)), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-159643 (Patent Document 8).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-283280
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-50146
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-201427
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-308423
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-23615
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-97471
[Patent Document 7] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150594
[Patent Document 8] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-159643